


“Remember me, sir? I’m your personal ballot girl, and I’m here for more cum!”

by megantheesubbie, ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cumplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Politics, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Voting, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Hello again, sir! You remember me, don’t you? I’m your absentee ballot, and I’m back to take your votes for the runoff election! This time, there are two open seats — which means I’ll need two loads of cum to record your votes for both positions. For the first race, you’ll choose between voting for candidate one by cumming on my face, or cumming in my mouth to vote for candidate two. And for the second race, you’ll have to decide whether to cum in pussy to vote for candidate three, or in my ass for candidate four. But don’t worry, sir! As you know, absentee voting is easy, and I’ll walk you through everything …
Kudos: 5





	“Remember me, sir? I’m your personal ballot girl, and I’m here for more cum!”

[F4M] “Remember me, sir? I’m your personal ballot girl, and I’m here for more cum!” [Script Offer] [Choose Where You Cum] [Handjob] [Facefuck] [Fill my Mouth] [Facial] [Keeping you hard] [Gentle titjob] [Anal] [Spanking] [Begging] [Creampie] [Anal creampie] [Collab w therealshawnalee & v_silvermoon]

\- - -

Overview: Hello again, sir! You remember me, don’t you? I’m your absentee ballot, and I’m back to take your votes for the runoff election! This time, there are two open seats — which means I’ll need two loads of cum to record your votes for both positions. For the first race, you’ll choose between voting for candidate one by cumming on my face, or cumming in my mouth to vote for candidate two. And for the second race, you’ll have to decide whether to cum in pussy to vote for candidate three, or in my ass for candidate four. But don’t worry, sir! As you know, absentee voting is easy, and I’ll walk you through everything … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

[knocking/door opening]

Hello, sir! It’s so nice to see you again. 

You remember me, don’t you? 

I’m your absentee ballot! You weren’t able to make it to the polls, so I came by to record your absentee vote! 

During the general election, five candidates were running for one open seat — and you recorded your vote either on me, or in me, by selecting where to cum! And you were *very* enthusiastic about participating in the democratic process … 

(Laughing) Awww, I’m so glad you remember me! 

I remember you, too. Actually, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the way you … (giggling) “cast your vote” with me … for these past two months. 

So, when you requested another absentee ballot for this week’s runoff elections, I immediately signed up to help you! We had so much fun reviewing all the candidates and making your final selection last time, and I think you’ll enjoy today’s slate of nominees even more. 

May I come in? Usually, this is the point where I promise voters that absentee voting is quick and easy, so this will only take a few minutes … but since we’ve already worked together, I think I can skip that part. 

[door closing]

(Laughing) That’s true! We weren’t exactly “quick” during my last visit. And things are a little different this time, too, so we may not be quick today, either. 

There are *two* seats at stake in this election, with two sets of candidates running for each one. Which means I’ll need to make you cum twice to record your votes for both elections. 

For the first position, you’ll choose between cumming on my face to vote for candidate one, or in my mouth to vote for candidate two. 

And for the second, you’ll choose between cumming in my pussy for candidate three, or cumming in my ass for candidate four. 

Last time, you seemed to enjoy researching each and every candidate thoroughly before casting your vote. And then, when you made your choice, you did *such* a wonderful job voting. I had so much fun helping you pick which candidate deserved your support, and you came *so* hard for me, and gave me such a wonderful load. 

… You’re a very responsible voter, sir. I shouldn’t say this, but … I’ve been so eager to come back and see you again. Out of all the voters I visited during the general election, *you* were my favorite. 

And now, since you already know how the absentee voting process works, I think you and I can spend less of our time going over the options … and more of our time making sure you give me the biggest, hottest, most incredible loads you can.

So, this might not be a short visit, but … that’s okay. You and I can take our time together, can’t we? 

I’ve been training for this runoff election for months, and I’ll walk you through each step of the process. I'm here to ensure you’re comfortable and able to vote twice successfully!

You already know how good I am at working you up, and making sure I get *all* your cum … but this time, after you’ve given me what I need, I won’t stop. 

I’ll work you right back up again, because one load of your cum isn’t enough for me. And once you’re ready, you’re going to fuck me, and build toward *another* amazing orgasm. Maybe I’ll be able to get an even *bigger* load for your second vote, if I’m lucky!

I’ve been waiting for this for so long, sir. I’m so excited to find out where you’ll cum … 

I mean, umm … who you’ll vote for! So let’s not wait any longer. Do you have any questions for me, sir? 

[pause] 

Oh, no. We don’t have to stay in your living room if you don’t want to! You can vote anywhere you’d like. 

Would you like to go to your bedroom? Since this *is* a more … (giggling) “draining” process … you should be as comfortable as possible. 

[Footsteps] 

May I remove your clothes? I know it’s been awhile, but I haven’t forgotten how handsome you are … 

Thank you! Let me just get these off.

[sounds of clothing being removed]

I’ll be honest, sir. I missed your cock. I’m not supposed to say things like that, but it’s true! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you … and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your cock, either.

Let me take it out … Oh, *wow.* You’re already so hard! Was it because you knew I was coming today? (Giggle) You’ve been staring at my body since you opened the door … 

Mmm, your cock looks even more delicious than I remember. It almost makes me want to suck it already. I can feel my mouth watering … 

(Clearing your throat) Ahh, so. To vote for candidate one, you’ll cum on my face -- and for candidate two, you’ll cum in my mouth! 

These nominees are both neck and neck in the polls right now. Candidate one has definitely made their mark in this race -- and if you choose them, you’ll be able to leave your mark on me. (Giggle) You’ll be able to blow your amazing, warm load all over my face. 

Does that paint a lovely picture for you? Painting my pretty face with your cum?

I won’t make you wait any longer. (Enamored) I can’t wait either…

[wet sounds: handjob starts] 

(As you’re stroking) It’s like my hands remember your cock. It fits perfectly in them, like they were made for you.

Would you like me to make your cock … a little more wet? I could just drool all over your shaft, like this…

[spitting on his cock] [wet stroking sounds]

There we go. Does that feel nice, sir? Do you like it when I gently run my hands up and down your wonderful cock?

I thought you might. I know last time, you quite enjoyed every time I gently *squeezed* you. 

Each time I … gave these balls … a gentle suck …

[improv gentle ball sucking]

Each time I took a lick … to taste you …

[licking sounds] 

(Between licks) Goodness, sir. You’re *so* delicious. And you’re already shivering! But you know you can’t cum yet. You have to wait until it’s time to cast your vote, and … I need to show you a little more of what I’ll do for you when you’re ready. 

How I’ll gently tease and lick you, making you cum harder than you ever have. (Giggle) Getting every bit of cum out of these balls for you, so you can vote.

Swirling my tongue around the head -- but I can’t suck it. (Giggle) Not just yet. 

Just look down at me. Smiling, *so* eager for your cum. You remember, don’t you? I came when you did … it was amazing. I just couldn’t help myself!

I’ll be good this time. I promise. I just want you to feel my tongue licking your shaft, and my hands moving over your wet, dripping cock, as I squeeze every last drop onto my face.

I almost wish I could feel you on my face right now … feel you rub your cum across my skin with your cock …

Ahem, sorry, sir. I was daydreaming too much. (Giggle) I can see you enjoy it, but candidate two *is* a lovely option as well. They’ve kept a nice, clean, reliable pace in this election. (Whispering) Just like your vote. Pumping your cum down my throat will feel *so* nice and clean, won’t it? 

And if you choose to cast your ballot for candidate two, I can show you *exactly* how much I appreciate helping you vote. Once you’ve cum for me, I’ll open wide and show you everything you gave me before I swallow. This candidate doesn't hide anything from their voters -- and neither do I.

Sit over here on the bed and get comfortable. I’ll scoot up between your legs, so I can pleasure you in the most relaxing way possible … 

[bed sounds]

[wet sounds: blowjob starts]

(Between passes on his dick) Did you miss this? Did you miss my warm, eager mouth?

My mouth definitely missed you. I remember how well your cock fit in my mouth. And my throat…

[You deepthroat him briefly]

(Giggle) I love how well your cock fills every part of me. It twitches when I take it all the way in…

It must mean you love this candidate, right? (Giggle) But don’t forget what the other has to offer, too…

Just think about your choice. I love them both, sir. I want them both, but you have to choose your candidate…

Think about what you’ll get…

Think about how I’ll stroke your cock gently, slowly speeding up however you’d like, edging your cock with gentle, teasing licks, my tongue massaging every part of it. Think about how I’ll be licking and sucking your full, aching balls, staring up into your eyes with desperation until you’re about to burst. 

Think about my face *covered* in your cum. About how badly I want you to rub your warmth into my skin with your lovely cock…

(Giggle) Or...you could choose the other. I’ll take you into my mouth, over and over, pressing you to my lips and moaning as I slowly take you all the way down to the base. You can watch my eyes water for you. You can grab my head, and thrust your cock into my throat, over and over until you explode and fill my mouth with that hot, sticky cum. 

Think about how I could show you your load, and then swallow it with a smile. (Giggle)

So what’ll it be, sir? Are you going to choose candidate one, and cum on my face? Or...are you going to choose candidate two, and cum in my mouth?

\---CHOICE #1 - CUM ON FACE---

Yes! Oh, *yes* sir. I hoped you’d choose this one! Thinking about your warm load covering my face is just perfect. 

Do you want me to stroke you slowly sir? (Giggle) Well, I’ll think about it…

[licking sounds] 

(Between licks, as you tease him and giggle) I’ll just give you nice … gentle … licks. All along your shaft, base to tip, just under the head, swirl around it …

I love licking you. Each lick makes me want to taste you more, and more, and more. 

[licking sounds speed up/get more needy and aggressive] 

I’ll just stroke the head with my hands while I massage you with my tongue. I want to savor your cock, taste every inch until you’re ready to cum all over me …

Do you like looking down at me, sir? Seeing me smile, enjoying stroking and tasting you? Look into my eyes. Watch me pleasure you, and lick you, and suck you...

I haven’t forgotten about these. (Giggle) I’ll need to make sure to massage every drop of cum out of these balls to get the perfect load.

[wet sounds: sucking his balls as you stroke his cock]

(With mouth full) They’re so delicious, sir. I love how they pop out of my mouth. (Giggle) I could suck them forever…

I want to be covered. I want it everywhere. All over my face, my body …

Yes, sir. I want it. I want it all. 

Are you close? Your cock is pulsing and throbbing with each stroke with my hands. 

Tell me when you’re ready to cum. I want to stroke it, *squeeze* it … so every drop pours all over me. I want to feel you on my skin long after you finish …

Yes! Yes, sir. I’ll stroke faster. (Giggle) Are you ready to cum? 

[handjob speeds up]

Cum for me. Please, all over! Give it to me. Give me your cum! Watch every stream of your thick, warm load cover my face!

[he orgasms, cumming all over your face]

Oh, gosh, sir … you’re covering me. There’s so much cum. I can’t believe it! (Giggle) Keep going!

Yes, sir. Please, massage it in with your amazing cock. It feels so warm, so perfect…

I don’t think I’ve ever seen a load so massive in my life! You must have really wanted to vote. (Giggle) 

I bet you like the view. I think you like seeing your ballot girl smiling up at you, covered in your cum … 

\---END OF CHOICE #1---

\---CHOICE #2 - CUM IN MOUTH---

[excited squeal]

Ooooh, you’re choosing candidate two?! Oh, I knew you would! I can’t wait to taste you. I can’t wait to hold out my tongue and show your warm, delicious load before I swallow every drop … I need to suck your cock. 

[wet sounds: blowjob starts, sloppy and desperate] 

(Between passes on his dick) I love hearing you moan, sir. I love knowing I’m doing a good job. I just want to take you in again, and again...

You can use your hands to guide my head, sir! Yes, please do it. I love feeling you take control...

[blowjob sounds speed up] 

(With your mouth full) Mmm… you feel so perfect. I know you’re going to give me such an amazing load. (Giggle)

[blowjob becomes even more eager/sloppy] 

(As you come up for air) Sir … *please.* You can be as rough as you want. Use my throat. Push my head down if you have to. Grab my head and force me down on your cock!

[you deepthroat him, moaning around his cock] 

(With your mouth full) Don’t stop! Yes, sir!

[improv intense throatfucking: gagging, gasping for air, along with continued forceful facefucking, sniffling, increasing in pace as you build him towards orgasm] 

(Between rounds of him fucking your throat) Please, sir. Fill my mouth. Please, fuck my face until you cum! Use my mouth. Use my throat. Use me however you’d like. Just give me your cum … I need it, sir. Please … cum for me. 

[he orgasms in your mouth]

[you open your mouth, showing him the cum] 

Such a big load! 

[swallowing sounds]

Mmm … that was *so* delicious sir. Your cock felt so amazing in my mouth, and you did such a good job of filling me up with your cum. I almost wish I could have more. Such an amazing load … and vote. (Giggle) 

\---END OF CHOICE #2---

I absolutely *loved* that. I love how it feels … it’s amazing.

Don’t worry, sir. I don’t expect you to be *fully* ready to vote right away. I know you need some time, so I’ve been specially trained to slowly ease you into the next vote. 

(Whispering) I know how to keep you hard, with a nice, gentle touch.

Lie down for me. Just take a deep breath, and relax while I service you. It’s my job, and -- well, I really enjoy pleasing you. (Giggle) 

There’s nothing better for a soothing, post-orgasm work-up than a gentle massage with my tits. I’ll even take my bra off, just for you. Normally we don’t, but … there’s nothing saying I *can’t* show you everything.

And I’ll do anything to make your experience better, sir. This is all about you … I mean, all about your *vote*, of course

[sounds of clothes/bra being removed]

Did you miss my tits? They certainly missed you … and your cock. I was a little sad when cumming on my tits wasn’t an option this time around, but … feeling your cock between my tits will be perfect. Maybe I’ll be able to squeeze a few more drops of cum onto them … 

I’ll take my provided lube, and get them nice and wet for you.

[sounds of lube bottle opening/closing, lube being rubbed on tits]

There we go. All slick, and wet, and ready for you.

Let me just crawl toward you on the bed, and ease down right in front of this wonderful cock. I know you’re a little sensitive, so I’ll just gently press your cock between them like this … and lightly glide along your cock. 

[wet sounds: titjob]

It feels wonderful, doesn’t it? I’ve worked so hard to make sure I can give you the most pleasurable experience. Feeling my tits massage you, how they’re so soft and warm …

Oh! (Giggle) You’re thrusting. Did you want to fuck them, sir? Careful now, don’t thrust too hard! You’re still tender. 

Slowly, just like that. Use them nice and gently. 

Yes, sir. Yes, fuck my tits. I love how it feels. Slowly easing your shaft up and down between them, the light pressure giving you just what you need for what’s next ... (Giggle)

Well, you’ll be voting for one of two candidates for this second race. And you’ll have to choose between two very popular candidates ... 

It might be difficult for you, but they each have their own … *unique* … qualities. 

But for now, just focus on my tits, sir. Fuck them. Feel them as you imagine what comes next. 

For candidate three, you fill my dripping wet pussy with your wonderful load. I’m soaked just thinking about it. You, thrusting deep inside me, filling me with this perfect cock. Imagine my pussy gripping your cock. Remember how needy it was for you.

For candidate four, you get to push that hard cock deep inside my ass. It’s so much tighter than this, sir. Just imagine me squeezing every drop out with every thrust. I’ll beg for it, over and over…

(Giggle) You’re getting so hard again. Are you thinking about how you’ll fuck me, sir? How deep you’ll thrust, how hard you’ll push inside me?

Oooh, I felt your cock twitch against my chest. I think you’re ready to move on to the next position, don’t you think? I told you, I was well-trained for your pleasure … 

Well, sir … Candidate three has done a lot of work to establish themselves as the forerunner in this race. They’ve sown the seeds of victory … just like you’ll be sowing your seed in me if you choose them. (giggle)

We don’t want to take any chances, so I’ll just roll this condom onto your cock … 

[putting the condom on] 

… because, for candidate three, you’ll be using my tight little pussy as your … (giggling) “ballot box.” 

(Whispering) One that I want you to fill. Would you like to fill me, sir? 

My pussy is so wet from making you cum that we don’t need to do anything else. I can just lay back and let you climb on top of me … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

Yes, please. Fuck me, sir. Fuck my tight little pussy. 

You don’t have to go slow this time. You don’t need to be gentle with me. Be rough with me. Don’t hold anything back. I want to feel your weight pressing me down into the mattress as you thrust in and out of my pussy … I can take it. I *want* to take it. 

(Moaning) God, I missed this cock. 

It’s almost like it was made for me. It fills my pussy up so perfectly, hitting all those spots inside me … Doesn’t my pussy feel like it was made for you, sir? 

Oh, I’m so happy you feel the same way I do. I want to make this good for you … *I* want to be good for you.

Imagine how good it will feel to fuck me like this without the condom. To feel my pussy tighten around your cock as you cum inside me, milking out every last drop of your cum … 

Look into my eyes, sir. Look at me, and think about taking that condom off and shoving your cock all the way into me. Fucking me harder, and deeper, and faster, until you can’t hold back anymore … 

Fuck. I need it, sir. I need your cum. I can’t wait anymore … I’m *so* ready for you to vote …

(Relieved) Oh, *yes.* Flip me over onto my stomach, sir. 

Your cock is already so wet from my pussy that you can just push it right into my ass. I can just tell you’re the perfect size. It’ll be really tight. I know you’ll love it!

I feel like it’s been *forever* since I had your cock deep inside my ass … I can’t wait. Please, please push it in?

Yes, sir! Please! Don’t tease me, I can’t take it anymore. Just … push it in!

[wet sounds: anal starts, slow]

Oh … oh goodness. It’s so much! (Gasp) So … much. You’re stretching me …

No, I want it. I *want* you to stretch my ass. I *want* you to go faster. Harder …

You’re going so slow … It feels nice, but … Don’t you want to fuck me harder? I just … I want it so badly …

Are you teasing me? (Giggle) It feels amazing … just feeling you sliding in and out of my ass like that, pushing it *deep* inside, filling me with your hard cock … it’s almost relaxing. 

Do you like how tight my ass is? Gently hugging your cock, massaging it … as you slowly slide in and out … It makes me want to cum. But I’d need it so much harder...

You … you want me to say it? 

I want more. 

I want more of your cock. I want it deeper in my ass, sir. I want it harder.

I’ll do anything. I’ll beg. I’ll beg for you to fuck me … I want you to fuck me into the mattress, sir. I want you to pound my ass …

You’re almost torturing me. Sliding out one little bit at a time like this … I feel every little inch, entering me, going all the way in, deeper in my ass, making me wish for more …

Please sir, please don’t torture me any longer.

You … you’re ready? Ready to make your choice?

Oh, yes sir. Yes! I’m so ready. Are you going to cum deep inside my pussy? Or are you going to thrust back inside my ass, and fill me with your load?

Oh yes, absolutely sir! Let’s take that condom off.

\---CHOICE #3 - CREAMPIE---

I’m so glad you’ve decided to vote for candidate three! 

Tell me, sir … How would you like to fuck me? We could do missionary again, or you could fuck me from behind … 

Oh. You want me to get on top? 

(Giggling) Of course, sir! I would love to ride your cock. 

Would you prefer for me to face you, so you can look into my eyes as you thrust into my tight little pussy? Or would you rather watch my ass bounce up and down from behind, as I squeeze my pussy and look over my shoulder? 

Both? (Giggling) I was hoping you’d say that. 

(Whispered) Lay down for me. 

I’ll turn around and straddle you. 

Place your hands on my hips … just like that … and lower me down … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

… onto your cock. 

Mmmm, I love the way your cock feels from this angle. It’s so much more intense than before. Do you like the way this feels, sir? 

Do you like the way my pussy squeezes around your cock? The way I push down against you as you guide me lower, and lower, until I’ve taken you all the way inside … and then, how I tighten my muscles as you pull me all the way up … savoring every last inch of your cock, as it slides in and out of my tight little pussy.

You feel so good … I want you to set the pace. Show me how fast you want it, and then I’ll do all the work …

[wet sounds speed up as fucking gets more intense]

(Moaning) Yes, just like that. 

Bounce me up and down on your cock … Make me take it. Hard, and deep, and rough … You like it rough, don’t you, sir? I can tell. 

Be rough with me. Slam me down onto your cock. Force me to take it all. Force me to take your cock, your cum … I’ll take everything, sir. I can take it all.

Just use me. Use me until you’re ready to fill me up with your cum … and don’t hold anything back from me.

Don’t hold … 

[spanking sound] [surprised yelp]

(Enthusiastically) Oooh, did you just spank me, sir? 

Do it again. 

Harder. 

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Ahhh, (giggling) I love feeling you spank my ass as I ride your cock. 

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Do you feel the way my pussy clenches around your shaft each time you spank me, sir?

I love it when you get rough with me. 

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Spank me harder, sir. I told you, you don’t have to hold back with me. I can take it … Make me take it. 

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Watch my ass bounce up and down as I ride your cock. Feel me grind my clit against you as I come down … 

[surprised yelp]

When you tilt your hips like that, your cock goes *so* deep … it feels amazing. 

You’re going to fuck your cum so far into my tight little pussy, aren’t you? You’re going to fill me up with your cum, and I’m going to take all of it. I won’t let a single drop go to waste. I want all of it … 

Are you close, sir? I want to look into your eyes as you cum for me. I’ve been waiting for this for so long … 

I won’t even get off of your cock. I’ll just spin around with you still inside me …

[readjusting sounds] 

[wet sounds speed up] 

Oh, I’m close too. I’m going to cum … May I please cum all over your cock? 

Please? I want to cum for you as you fill me up. Can we cum together? I’m not sure how much longer I can hold it … 

Oh, *thank you.* Please cum for me. Please give me all your cum. I need it. I need you to cum in my pussy … 

[improv begging to orgasm] 

(Right before orgasm) I’m cumming. Cum with me … cum with me, now. Please cum for me … 

[Afterglow: giggling, panting, catching your breath, or whatever else comes naturally in the moment]

(As you catch your breath) I can feel it...I can feel your load inside me, filling me … 

Goodness, sir. That was so intense. It was everything I wanted. I wanted your cock in my hands, my mouth, my pussy, my ass … and you gave it to me. 

You gave me everything. 

I’m so glad you chose me…

(Catching herself) Oh, I mean … I’m so glad you submitted your votes! I just … I really enjoyed when you voted last time, and I *really* enjoyed making sure you could vote today, too. 

(Nervous) Sir, may I...may I kiss you?

(Relieved) Oh, thank you sir. Thank you…

[kissing sounds]

Thank you for voting, sir. Your support is so, *so* appreciated, and I hope you continue to vote in every election. 

I can’t wait to be your personal ballot girl once again. (Giggle)

\---END OF CHOICE #3---

\---CHOICE #4 - ANAL---

I can’t wait. I just need it *so* badly. I’ll get the provided lube, so you can slide right into my ass ...

[bottle opening, lathering, wet stroking, bottle closing -- it almost feels rushed]

There you are. Let me just -- (surprised)Ah!

[bed sounds as he throws you down, on your stomach]

(Giggle) Oh, sir! I didn’t think you’d be so rough, with how gentle you were before. Please, don’t wait. Just push inside me!

[wet sounds: anal starts, hard and fast] 

(As you gasp and moan) Oh, goodness! That’s so hard … yes, yes! Be rough with me. Fuck me as hard as you want! 

[improv anal, as you start working toward an orgasm]

Please, I want it. I want you to fuck me. Force me into the mattress. Force me down and *fuck* me!

I can take it. I can take it as hard as you want. As fast as you want. I want to feel how hard you fucked me for days!

I want you to ruin my ass. Push me down, pound me into the mattress, I--

[spanking sound] [surprised yelp]

Ah! Sir, spanking? Yes, yes you can! Spank me. Spank me as hard as you want while you fuck me!

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop. Please!

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Feeling you fuck my ass like this, every spank makes me so much closer!

[pause]

Sir? Please don’t stop spanking me. Another. Please! Please, more! I’ll beg! Smack my ass, make me feel it. Punish me!

[harder spanking sound] [surprised yelp]

Yes, yes! Fuck, if you keep doing that, I feel like I might cum…

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Are you close, sir? Every time you spank me, my ass tightens around your cock. (Giggle) Your cock is throbbing… 

[spanking sound] [yelp]

I’m … so … close! Please sir, please cum in my ass. I want you to cum so, so badly. Fuck me as hard as you want. Just use me. Use me until you cum. Use my ass!

[spanking sound] [yelp]

I'm yours. Your personal ballot girl. Just fucking use me!

[spanking sound] [yelp]

Cum! Cum in my ass. Pump your warm, wonderful load inside me. Please, please just cum deep inside my ass! Feel my ass tighten as I cum for you! I can’t stop! I can’t … I can’t stop, I’m cumming!

[improv begging to orgasm] 

(Right before orgasm) I’m cumming. Cum with me … cum with me, now. Please cum for me … 

[Afterglow: giggling, panting, catching your breath, or whatever else comes naturally in the moment]

(As you catch your breath) I can feel it...I can feel your load inside me, filling me … 

Goodness, sir. That was so intense. It was everything I wanted. I wanted your cock in my hands, my mouth, my pussy, my ass … and you gave it to me. 

You gave me everything. 

I’m so glad you chose me…

(Catching herself) Oh, I mean … I’m so glad you submitted your votes! I just … I really enjoyed when you voted last time, and I *really* enjoyed making sure you could vote today, too. 

(Nervous) Sir, may I...may I kiss you?

(Relieved) Oh, thank you sir. Thank you…

[kissing sounds]

Thank you for voting, sir. Your support is so, *so* appreciated, and I hope you continue to vote in every election. 

I can’t wait to be your personal ballot girl once again. (Giggle)

\---END OF CHOICE #4---


End file.
